Life and it's many ventures
by thirdwatch03
Summary: A little about Sully and his past


I drive up the bumpy dirt path. These directions better be right, I thought to myself. I don't want to get lost in the middle of nowhere. I finally see a cabin in the distance.   
  
"Finally."  
  
I pulled into the driveway. Ty and some other guy are sitting in on the steps. As soon as I get out of the car, they both run up to me.   
  
"Thank goodness that you're here, Kelly. He's getting worse."  
  
I haven't lived with my father in six years or seen him in 3 years, but I would do anything for him at the drop of the hat. So, when Ty Davis Jr. called me and said that dad was in trouble, I automatically knew where I was going. I ended up here. Dad's face was pale, cold, and clammy. His hands were all sweaty. I set my bag on the ground and went over to dad. I put my hand on his shoudler.  
  
"Dad? Can you hear me?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Dad, it's just me. It's just Kelly."  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah dad. It's just me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
I just rocked dad back and forth in my arms like he would do to me when I was little. He was crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kel."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
He let go of me and layed down in the bed.  
  
"When was the last time he ate?"  
  
"He ate about half a piece of toast this morning, but he threw it all back up."  
  
"Can you bring me my bag, Ty?"  
  
He sat it down next to me. I pulled out an IV filled with some nutrients to make sure that dad lived long enough to enjoy not being an alcoholic.   
  
"You'll feel a little sting."  
  
I put the IV in dads hand. After a little bit, dad fell asleep. I was out on the front porch with Ty and the other guy.  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kelly Robinson, John's daughter. Who are you?"  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli. How come Sul never mentioned having a daughter?"  
  
"Because he never wanted anyone to know about his past. See, I was a child born from pure spite. When I was 15, which was 6 years ago, dad sent me to live with my mother, Carla, in New Jersey. I'm 21 now and I haven't seen John since I was 18. We were really good friends though, so I knew that if he ever needed help or I needed help, that the other would be there at the drop of a hat."  
  
"How come you know, Ty?"  
  
"You kidding, Bosco? Me and Kel grew up together."   
  
"What was Ty like as a kid?"  
  
"Very hyper, very athletic, and he was a good kid. He got like straight A's though. I'm pretty sure we dated a couple of times in high school."  
  
"Yeah. Those were good times."  
  
"Yeah. Ty, can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How long has dad been this bad?"  
  
"He started getting really bad after Tatiana died."  
  
"That hit him hard."  
  
"He tried to commit suicide the night that we brought him here."  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to worry because I'm moved back to NYC."  
  
"Really? Where are you workin'?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably going to take the detective's exam and try to get a job at the precinct."  
  
"Where do you work now?"  
  
"Well, Emergency Services Unit in New Jersey. But I finished moving up here a couple of weeks ago, so I guess now I'll be working here."  
  
"How's Carla doing?"  
  
"She died actually. Of lung cancer."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not. She deserved every last bit of what she got. She smoked to much and drank way too much and she knew it but she told me once that she loved what she was doing way too much to quit then. She enjoyed killing herself. Anyone who knows what they're doing is wrong, that it could kill them but keeps doing it, has none of my respect."  
  
"Diddo to that."  
  
"Triple me to that."  
  
My cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kelly Robinson?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Grant Stevens."  
  
"THE Grant Stevens?"  
  
"Yes, I heard that you were looking for a job."  
  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
  
"I saw that you were a Emergency Services Unit member in New Jersey. I'm in need of a good handy woman. Would you be interested in the job?"  
  
"Yes, I would, but I would like to know the different health plans and things."  
  
"Oh, absolutely. Is there somewhere I could send you the papers?"  
  
"Well I'll be at this cabin in the woods for a couple of days."  
  
"Can I have the directions?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I proceeded to tell him the way to get to the cabin.  
  
"Okay Ms. Robinson. You should have those papers by later today."  
  
"That fast?"  
  
"I like to get things done."  
  
We laughed.  
  
"I like your laugh Ms. Robinson."  
  
"I like yours too, Mr. Grant and it's Kelly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can call me Kelly. Ms Robinson sounds way too professional."  
  
"and you may call me, Grant."  
  
"Okay Grant. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Uh huh. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up.  
  
"Who was that Kel?"  
  
"Grant Stevens wants me to work as a right hand woman person."  
  
"THE Grant Stevens?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would give anything to work with him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A couple of hours later, a couple of men in black suits w/black shoes and sunglasses arrived at the cabin.  
  
"Excuse me, you are?"  
  
"Looking for a Ms. Kelly Robinson?"  
  
I walked outside.  
  
"Are you a Miss Kelly Robinson?"  
  
"Yes I am. You are?"  
  
"Associates of Mr. Stevens. He said that we should bring these papers to you."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Tell Mr. Stevens thank you for me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
I took the papers and went inside. I sat at the table with Ty and Bosco. I began to read through the papers.  
  
"Wow. These benifits are ten times better than what they give at the department."  
  
"I know. This is unbelieveable."  
  
I called his office.  
  
"Grant Stevens' Office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Kelly Robinson and I,"  
  
"Ms. Robinson! Hello! Mr. Stevens has been expecting your call. I'll patch you right through."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The secretary patched me through.  
  
"Grant Stevens."  
  
"Grant, it's Kelly."  
  
"Hello Kelly! Have you thought about my offer?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I would like to accept your job proposal."  
  
"Good. When can I expect you in?"  
  
"Tuesday, maybe."  
  
"That sounds just fine. Call Marsha, my assistant and she'll explain everything to you."  
  
"Okay. I just want to say thank you. The benifits are great."  
  
"Only the best for the best."  
  
"Thank you, Grant."  
  
"You're welcome, Kelly. Talk to you later. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I hung up.   
  
"I am now working for the richest, most handsome man in New York City."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
A couple of days later, dad was cured. We had all went back to our lives in New York City. I was going to drop some stuff off at the firehouse before I went to work with Grant Stevens. I walked upstairs. Some of the guys whistled.  
  
"Girl, you look great."  
  
"Thanks guys. Here is the supplies. I wanted to bring them by before work."  
  
I drove to Grant's building. I walked inside and jumped into the world of reality. 


End file.
